To love a slave
by UniqueCaptainPeroxide
Summary: Padmé's father Ruwee brings his wife Jobal a “present”, her very own slave. The “present” comes with an extra gift, a 18 year old son. Things get difficult as the slave's son and Padme fall in love.


**I have _not_ abandoned the other stories. I just wanted to write this one while the idea was in my head. **

**Summary – Padmé's father Ruwee brings his wife Jobal a "present", her very own slave. The "present" comes with an extra gift, a 18 year old son. **

**Things get difficult as the slave's son and Padmé fall for each other. **

**_Padmé is 20 years old, but as explained in the deleted scene on Attack of the clones, as a senator she has never had a place of her own and there fore lives with her parents. _**

_**.x. To Love A Slave .x.**_

_** Chapter 1**_

Jobal Nabberie sat down at the kitchen table after a long day of cleaning, she rested her head in her tired hands. The exhaustion of tidying the huge house was over bearing. Sola hardly ever went round to her house anymore, and Padmé was always at work. So Jobal was left alone. It was difficult for her. Giving birth had not been easy for her. The second time when she had given birth to her daughter Padmé, she had nearly died. No one knew why she nearly did, the droid had explained it happened a lot. Jobal never regretted having Padmé, she loved her more than anything. But ever since then she had been weaker. Tasks that used to be so easy were more difficult. She had hoped that in time, her strength would return but no such luck. Fate had dealt her a faulty hand.

Looking out the window, she saw Naboo's beauty been devoured by the rain. Jobal hated rain. It was un-pure as her mother before her would say. Jobal used to try to argue back, just as Sola and Padmé do, that the rain cleanses the soil, helps things grow. It didn't work on her mother, and after a while it stopped working on her.

She was dragged away from her thoughts as the front door was opened and then slammed shut. Wondering who it was, was hardly ever a concern for Jobal, it was always the same two people.

"Mother, I'm home" She heard Padmé call out. A smile was brought to her face as her daughters footsteps drew nearer and nearer. When she appeared in the doorway, Padme sighed. Her cloak was drenched, water was dripping from the escaped tendrils hanging in front of her eyes.

"Hello Padmé"

"I have had the worst day" She walked over and placed a small kiss on her mothers cheek. "How has yours been?"

"Uneventful" She said with a slight laugh. "As always. I can't really do that much anyway, I get too tired" Padmé sat across the table and looked at the floor. "Anyway what happened to you today?"

"Senate meeting and I'm soaked, need I say anymore" Jobal laughed and shook her head.

"I don't understand why you continue to be in politics, you always complain"

"I just like the thought that I am helping people."

"My daughter the good Samaritan" Padmé laughed light-heartedly. Then she turned serious. "What is it?" She asked noticing her daughters sudden change in attitude.

"I was thinking about you"

"What about me?"

"How would you like Dorme and Sabé to clean the house for you?"

"Padmé you asked me this, and I always say the same thing. I don't need help" She said coldly.

"Mum you are exhausted, I can tell" Jobal looked sternly at Padmé. "I just want to help you"

"I don't need your help Padmé." She retorted. Padmé was taken back but the sharp response. "Please, don't take that away from me, the feeling I am useful. I need it" A few tears escaped her watery eyes. Padmé rose from her seated position and embraced her weeping mother.

"Okay mum, please don't cry. I wont take it away from you, but the offer will always be there mum. If you need it, don't let pride get in the way." Jobal nodded and pulled away.

"Always looking out for me" She said as she stroked her daughters face. "You are so good to your mum"

"It because I love you mother, I need to know your happy"

"I am" She reassured her. "I am" Padmé didn't believe her. But left it there. "Now look, I bet I look a mess" She said wiping her tears away.

"Can't look any worse than me, I am wet, my make up ran, and my hair is dripping"

"You are very beautiful Padmé." She smiled at Jobal. "You get that from me" Both woman laughed.

"Well that is true" Jobal scoffed at her daughter. "Its true, _you are very_ beautiful"

"I am not." Padmé shook her head.

"I give up trying to argue with you" Jobal laughed and softly shook her head.

"You learn quickly" Padmé laughed and sat back down across the table. After a few minutes silence the door was heard again. Both women smiled as the man of the house returned.

"Wait there" He said before he entered the room. He wasn't a big man but he could be very intimidating when he wanted to be. "Hello my darling daughter"

"Hello father" Padmé said as he placed a small kiss on her face. He then walked over to his wife.

"Hello darling" She smiled when he softly kissed her.

"Hello honey" He had a suspicious grin on his face.

"How was everyone's day?" Padmé raised her eyebrow, her father never asked how anyone's day had been unless he was passing time.

"What you hiding dad?" She questioned.

"What makes you say that?" He asked innocently.

"What are you hiding Ruwee?" He rolled his eyes and looked at them.

"Always ganging up on me"

"Dad" Padmé said sternly.

"Oh okay" He looked at his wife and took her hand in his.

"You are ready married" Padmé pointed out. Her father looked at her as if to say _Shut it you. _She sighed and leant back in her chair.

"I got you help"

"Help?" Jobal questioned. He nodded his head.

"Help around the house, and everything else."

"Oh yeah?" She questioned in a unimpressed tone.

"Yeah, one minute" He walked towards the door frame and motioned for something. "This is Shmi Skywalker" He said presenting a woman. She was about in her mid thirties, dark black, curly hair. Her clothes were worn and tatted.

"Is she a..?"

"Slave yes" Padmé hadn't said a word. Her mouth was hanging open. She couldn't believe her dad had bought the very thing she was fighting to abolish. "But there is more. She didn't not come with out this" He went back and motioned again. Padmé held her head in her hands. When she looked back up she saw a young man. She could not deny he was handsome. He was taller than her father, with shoulder length, sandy blonde hair. He also had piercing blue eyes which Padmé felt drawn to. "This is her son"

"Why did he come?"

"She wouldn't leave with out him" Shmi's son was used to being talked about when he was stood there, but he wasn't concentrating anyway. He was watching the young woman sat at the table, staring at him. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. He couldn't look away.

"Why slaves?" Padmé asked finally turning her attention away from young man.

"What?"

"You know how I feel about this" She said sternly. Her father walked towards her. Anakin and Shmi shared a worried glance before watching the man advancing menacingly towards his daughter.

"This it to help your mother."

"We have Dorme and Sabé"

"Yes but Dorme and Sabé have the advantage of freedom."

"Which everyone should have, please don't take away some ones freedom" Padmé said as she rose from her seat.

"Make a motion in the senate, where that kind of a request belongs" Padmé glared at her father. "Show them to the guest rooms, NOW" Padmé nodded her head.

"Yes milord" She spat before walking towards the new additions to the household. "Follow me" She said softly. As the three of them reached the stairs Padmé turned around. "I am so sorry about this"

"Don't worry dear, we are used to it" Shmi assured her. Padmé looked at her.

"Its still doesn't make it right" She shook her head. "Where are my manners. I am Padmé Amidala" She said shaking the woman's hand.

"Shmi, but you already know that" Padmé laughed. She then turned her attention to the young man beside her. He was looking at her intently. It made Padmé blush. "This is Anakin, my son"

"Nice to meet you Anakin"

"Pleasures all mine milady" He said nervously shaking her hand.

"Please both of you just call me Padmé. Now lets continue" She said as they advance up the stairs. She showed them all the different rooms. "And this is mine. If you need me for anything I am either in here or sometimes outside" She pointed to the next two rooms. "This is yours Anakin" She said pointing to the one next to hers. "And that one is yours Shmi"

"Thank you" Shmi said. "No one has ever been so kind to us"

"Its not a problem really. I will show you round your rooms if you want."

"I think I will continue to have a look around, if you don't mind"

"Go right ahead" Padmé said. Anakin watched his mother disappear from sight and nervously looked back at Padmé. "So want to see your room?"

"Yes please" He replied nervously. She smiled and led him inside. He looked around in amazement. "Wow"

"What?" She asked with a slight chuckle.

"Its soo big"

"I guess it is" She said looking around. "Well this door here leads to your mothers room and this one to mine." He nodded.

"What did your father mean _Make a motion in the senate, where that kind of a request belongs?_ If you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't, I am a senator" Anakin's eyes widened.

"I know you. You used to be queen" She chuckled and pushed a tendril out her face.

"Yes" She blushed with embarrassment. "Well Anakin, I hope you like your rooms, and the house. I have some work to do"

"Okay mil… Padmé" She smiled and walked towards the door leading to her bedroom.

"If you need anything let me know" He nodded and watched as she retired to the other room. Anakin smiled and walked over to lay on his bed.

"I think I will like it here" He said to himself as he laid down.

**First chapter!!!! Lol. Hope you like it, please review! **


End file.
